Color
by Melby7777
Summary: Not every person you meet will be human. From the 100 theme challenge, and the only one I'm putting here. No, this isn't the whole thing, just snippets from the idea I got one day. So if it's confusing, it's because somethings are left out.


**Color  
author: **Melby7777  
**Summary: **Not every person you meet will be human.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Note: **This is only tiny snippets from the real deal (that isn't even written or planned to be written). Tis for the 100 Theme Challenge. If you want to see other things by me in the 100 themes, go to my deviant art, because I'm not putting anything else over here unless requested to do so. Also, yes, if you get confused, it's because some things aren't placed in here and most of it just jumps around from one thing to another. I made it that way because, as I said, it's not the whole entire thing. It would have been if I had the time or patience.

* * *

Kinsen Kakuzu was a very simple kind of person; believed what he saw, remembered everything he learned, befriended only those he knew he'd be able to trust. Those sorts of things were just natural for him. Other things, of course, were not natural to other humans—but Kakuzu believed them to be normal.

Normal things such as seeing something no one else could. Seeing a person no one else could. Speaking with this person, whose name he still didn't know.

Living with this person no one believed in.

Of course, this person called himself something, though Kakuzu doubted his real name was Green. Who would name their child Green? He'd asked the albino before while he lazed on Kakuzu's couch, and the man simply shrugged and said, "My fucking parents, who else?"

Kakuzu spent a month trying to figure this man out. His friends, Zetsu and Kisame, always wondered who he was nagging when Green did something stupid. It became apparent that Kakuzu was the only one who could see the cursing male, and it angered him that his two friends thought he should go into the crazy home.

Green stares at him across the table, his eye brows knit in confusing. "Why is it…" He starts, gaining the miser's attention, "that you're the only human who can see me?"

This simple question greatly confuses Kakuzu. He knew it was true, he was the only person to see this albino who calls himself Green, but now this strange person was calling him a human? Wasn't he a human as well?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're the only fucking human who can see me!" Green shouts, slamming his hands onto the table. "Those two friends of yours can't see me! In fact, no one could see me until I walked into your house and you asked me what the hell I was doing!" He slumps down into his seat, pouting as he crosses his arms. "When you acknowledged me, I thought that everyone else in this stupid world just ignored me, but your friends couldn't see me. They couldn't even here me…!"

Kakuzu sighs, shaking his head as he went back to balancing the check book. Green continued on in his rant about not being seen by other people. Growing annoyed from the grumbling the stupid albino was making, Kakuzu finally snaps. "Where the hell did you come from? Why are you here? And what does it matter if _I'm_ the only person who can see you?"

Green stops his pouting, staring blankly at the banker. He sighs as well, sitting up straight and uncrossing his arms. "Look, you might get confused if I explain it, and… it's a long story…"

The greedy man shrugs his shoulders, pushing his work aside. "I have time…"

Green stares at him once more, biting his lip. "Well… alright. You know about the color wheel, right?"

Kakuzu raises an eye brow in question, but nods anyway. "Blue, yellow, and red are the primary colors, then secondary colors are green, purple, and orange."

"Exactly… so my parents are Blue and Yellow." Green continues to stare at the miser, his expression completely serious.

Kakuzu stares back not amused.

Sighing, the albino stood and scratches at his lower back. "Well you see, I'm Green—like I've already fucking told you—and I have a sister and brother named Purple and Orange."

Kakuzu continues to stare with annoyance.

"And, well, Purple fucking loves me a lot—she looks a lot like Yellow even though they're not related. But Orange hates me because he has a thing for my mom Blue."

The miser finally shook his head, sighing exasperatedly. "You can't be serious. First of all, people aren't named after colors. Secondly, you don't even have the color green on you. And finally, if Blue is a girl, then I assume Yellow is as well, but then what is Red?"

Green laughs. "What the hell are you talking about? Red's a guy!"

Kakuzu gapes at him with a look that could kill. "Right… well, what about every other color in between?"

"You mean my kids, nieces and nephews?"

Kakuzu groans and slams his head on the table.

Green watches him with amusement, cocking his head ever so slightly when Kakuzu looks back at him. "Well in any case, Kakuzu, I have a really big family."

"If you had children with all the other colors we talked about, wouldn't that mean your family is just full of incest?"

"Well… I don't know what that is, but I guess…"

Kakuzu sighs and stands as well, glaring at the albino in question. "Well, you answered where you came from—a huge, incest filled family—but you have yet to answer my other questions. Why are you here instead of with them?"

Green sighs once more, sitting down again. "Well… like I said, Orange hates me because he has a thing for my mom…"

Kakuzu snorts, rolling his eyes. "What, did he want to be Green to make Blue-Green with her?"

"Something like that…" Green mutters, seeming to not notice how wrong it is.

"That's just disgusting…" Kakuzu says, his eyes filling with disgust.

"Hey! Blue-Green is a good kid… he's a fucking genius, so don't diss on my child!" Green glares at the miser again, his violet eyes blazing. "Just like Emerald, Green-Yellow, Forest-Green, Jade, Moss-Green, Myrtle, Pine-Green, Sap-Green, Shamrock-Green, Teal, Lime-Green—"

"OKAY, I GET IT!" Kakuzu shouts, rubbing his head. "How many fucking kids do you have?! One for every shade of green?"

Green gawks at the miser in confusion. "Well… yeah…" Kakuzu groans, hitting his head on the table again. "I mean, we do represent the color of which ever we're named after, being born whenever a new color is discovered."

Kakuzu sat up at this. "So there's nothing… sexual in your relationships?"

"Sexual…?"

"Never mind…"

"Right…" Green watches at the human in question, but decides not to push it further. "Well anyway, Orange hates me and wants to destroy me. But if he fucking does that, every one of my children will disappear as well."

"So you're saying… if Orange kills you, everything that is green will disappear, including your children?"

"Yep…"

Kakuzu sighs for the umpteenth time, rubbing his forehead. "So you must have been running away to save yourself and your children…"

"And my grandchildren…"

Kakuzu groans at this. "How old are you!?"

"How old do I look?"

"Twenty-four…"

"Well put six fucking zeros behind that and you might be close…"

Kakuzu moans, rolling his eyes. "I wish I hadn't asked…"

"Right… well, what other questions do you have?"

Kakuzu thought about it for a moment. "Nothing's coming to mind… though I would love it if I didn't have to call you Green…"

The color shrugs his shoulders. "Make up a name for me then if you hate Green so much…"

"No, I mean, I don't want to call you that when you don't even have a spec of green on you."

Green looks down at himself, seeming to realize this as well. He shrugs once again, dismissing this problem as nothing important.

Kakuzu sighs for the thousandth time that day, staring at the wall behind the color's head. "I guess I'll just call you… Hidan…"

The newly named color looks up at this, his violet eyes twinkling. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Where _is_ he?!" Orange shouts, throwing more things to the floor. His ringed eyes were narrowed in anger as he pulls at his orange locks, his anger becoming more and more apparent to his parents.

"Calm down, Orange, un…" Yellow murmurs slowly, his eyes filling with concern. Red just shook his head before turning back to the puppet he was making.

"Green is a rebellious young color; he doesn't want to be held back by his mother…" Red drawls, his dull eyes remaining on the puppet in his hands. "Blue can't control him, and neither can Yellow."

Orange scoffs, kicking at the floor. "Yes well, this is why I believe that Green should die, Red!"

Yellow looks back at the puppeteer, his eyes pleading him to change their son's mind. Red sighs, looking to where his son had stood, finding that he was already barging out of their house. Yellow gasps, running after their son with Red in tow.

"Where do you think you're going, un?!" Yellow shouts after him, stopping at the end of their yard beside Red. Orange turns around in the middle of the deserted street, glaring at his parents.

"I'm going to find Green! He's been gone three whole months and no one's heard from him!" With that, the young color storms off the way he was headed.

Yellow turns to Red again, his golden hair flowing with the movement. "What should we do, un?"

The redhead stares back at his lover, his facial expression emotionless. "We need to let Blue know; if she finds Green first, then Orange won't bother to kill him. Especially with Blue around…"

The two nod, running as quickly as they could down the street, opposite the way Orange had stormed off in.

* * *

Hidan watches Kakuzu run around his apartment in nothing but a bathrobe, muttering things to himself. The albino turns back to the small flat screen on the wall, sinking lower into the couch. Kakuzu was going out today with his friends, the first time he'd left the color alone in his apartment since he decided to stay there three months ago.

Green was dreading the moment Kakuzu's two friends would come in, knowing they wouldn't be able to see him; just like the first time. But unlike the first time, Kakuzu was going to pretend Hidan didn't exist, so as to not freak his friends out.

Kakuzu emerges from his room again, this time only in his jeans. "Hidan, what the hell are you watching?"

The color didn't respond at first, almost forgetting that the miser would rather call him a human name than his real. Kakuzu groans, smacking the albino on the head and reiterating his question.

"Uh… something about singing…" Hidan murmurs, rubbing the back of his head. Kakuzu groans, saying something about how he hated the sound of music under his breath. He leans over the couch, grabbing the remote from the albino's lap when the color shouts, "Don't you dare take the fucking remote!" Kakuzu's eyes widen when the smaller man pulled him over the couch, trying to take the remote back.

The banker lost his balance however and fell off the side of the couch, Hidan tumbling down with him. For a moment, they remain on the floor, Green on top of the human, their lips lightly brushing together. Kakuzu moves his head back, attempting to move his lips away from Hidan's, only for the exact opposite to happen. Green squeals and pulls his own head away from the miser to stare down at him, his lips trembling.

Okay, so Kakuzu really didn't mean to kiss the idiot, but did he have to respond that way? Then again, the small fact the color didn't know what sex was probably meant he didn't know what kissing was either.

The door opens to Kakuzu's apartment then, Kisame's cheery laugh filling the room as he barges in. "Oi, Kakuzu, where are you?!"

Kakuzu sat up, Hidan still seeming attached to him. The albino moves away from his chest to sit more comfortably, straddling the human. When Kisame saw him, his eyes widened.

"Oh um…" He glances out the door at Zetsu, who pokes his head in to see what was going on. "We'll just come back later then…!" He shoves his green haired friend out the doorway, smiling down at Kakuzu who gave a confused look. "Glad you're finally getting it on with someone!" With that, the fish owner slams the door shut behind him.

Hidan turns to stare at Kakuzu. "What's he mean 'finally getting it on'?"

Kakuzu stares back, finally realizing what it looked like the two were doing. He gasps, shoving Hidan off of him before standing up. "I think he meant…" He stopped, remembering that Hidan didn't know what sex was. "Well… I think he saw you…"

Green laughs, standing up as well. "That's impossible! You're the only human who can see me!" He stops, noticing that Kakuzu wasn't laughing with him. "Right…?"

* * *

Orange glares at the woman who gave him a frightened look, continuing on his way down the road. How could she even see him? He was a color, not a human. He froze for a second, realizing that she hadn't made the face when she first glanced in his direction.

In fact, everyone acted as if they couldn't see him before they all froze and stared at him.

What was going on? They were all still staring at him when he turned around. Slowly, ever so slowly, he raises his hand and waves at them. A smile child smiles and waves back, shouting something in a language Orange didn't know.

The humans stare at the child in question before turning back to their daily lives, all forgetting about the orange haired person who'd appeared out of thin air.

* * *

Yellow glances at Red slowly, his eyes full of worry. "Their staring at us, un…"

Blue looks around at all the people, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "They can see us…" She brushes her blue hair out of her eyes, thinking intently on what could have happened.

"Green…" Red murmurs, gaining the other two primary colors' attention. Yellow confusedly looks between his companions, seeing if they knew what happened—he sure as hell didn't.

"You think he…" Blue starts, Red nodding in confirmation. "But he shouldn't have… No color wants to even touch a human, and humans can't see us…"

Red glances around the little village they were in, the people in it finally accepting that, even though they appeared from no where, they weren't going to hurt them. "Its possible for at least one human to see colors without even touching them…"

Blue shook her head abruptly, not accepting this. "It has to be a certain touch though! It's different for every color!"

Yellow sighs, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Mind telling me what happened, un?"

Red stares at his lover, his facial expression serious. "I think Green interacted with a human who could see him…"

"You mean like… one of the few humans can see us, un?"

"The very kind… and you do understand that if we touch a human a certain way—hand holding, knees brushing, kissing—then every human in the world can see every color in existence." Red took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "I'm not sure what Green has to do to let that happen, but he must have done something like that with a human and it triggered this ability."

Yellow looks up at the sky, trying to comprehend this. "So you're saying Green kissed some human and now every human can see us, un…?"

"Exactly…" Red pauses, something registering from the blonde's sentence. "Wait… how do you know his trigger is in the lips?"

Laughing, Yellow pats the shorter color on the shoulder. "He's my son, how could I not know, un?" He sighs, shaking his head. "But still, how can we reverse this, un?"

Blue coughs lightly, gaining their attention. "It's very simple, Yellow. We either kill the human who triggered this, or destroy the color that did it."

* * *

Hidan gazes up at the towering buildings, his eyes shining in delight. "Kakuzu, this city is _huuuge_!"

"That's the idea of New York, Hidan…" Kakuzu mutters, shoving his hands back into his jacket's pockets.

After their… uh, 'accident' this morning, Kakuzu had thrown a shirt on immediately and ran out the door to find his friends. He quickly offered them to come back to his apartment so they could plan for the day.

Of course, when they'd come back, Kisame immediately started to question Hidan before asking him to tag along. Kakuzu was anything but thrilled that Kisame thought the color was his boyfriend…

Nonetheless, Hidan stood brightly beside him on the busy streets in Time Square, his arms wrapped around Kakuzu's so as to not loose him. Kisame and Zetsu smirk at the miser suggestively, causing him to blush.

As they were wait to cross the street, Green notices something falling from the sky, grinning like a fool. "Snow…! I've never seen it before!"

Kisame brightens at this, his suggestive smirk disappearing. "Eh, really Hidan? Where did you live before coming to New York?"

Hidan stares back just as happily. "I have no idea…!" His words hung in the air, the shark like man staring down at him with a blank expression before turning to Zetsu.

The crosswalk light turns green, signaling them to walk across with the rest of the crowd. Green smiles at the sight of his color, happy to know it was being used everyday. A pedestrian bumps him however, his arms falling from Kakuzu's as he began to fall over. Just before he could tumble further however, a strong arm grabs him around the waist, pulling him close and onto the other side of the street.

Looking up in surprise, Hidan was happy to see Kakuzu's flushed face staring back at him, seeming annoyed. "Don't get lost, you stupid color…" He removes his hand from the color's waist, leaving his arm out to let Hidan hook his arm through once more.

Green grins up at him, happy to know he seemed to care. Kisame and Zetsu snicker behind them, almost as if they knew something Kakuzu didn't.

"Oh my gosh, Green?!" Hidan perks up at this, instantly recognizing the voice. Immediately, he unhooks his arm from Kakuzu's, turning around in time to be glomped by a purple blur.

"Purple…!" He shouts in surprise, hugging her back. The blond pulls away, smiling at her brother, glowing brightly. "Why are you in New York?"

Purple glances over her shoulder to a pink haired girl, who sighs. "Everyone's looking for you, Green…" Pink starts, her eyes narrowing. "Especially Orange."

Green gulps at this, shuddering in fear. "Is he… near…?"

Purple shakes her head. "He's somewhere in Africa at the moment…" Green lets a sigh escape, relieved at this news.

Kisame's large hand clamps down onto Hidan's shoulder then, startling the secondary color. "Why are you referring to each other in colors…?" He asks, his gaze narrowing.

Kakuzu sighs, grabbing Kisame's wrist to remove it from the smaller male's shoulder. "Forget about our plans… maybe we should head back to my place so everything can be sorted out."

* * *

Orange scowls, glaring at the raven haired boys. "What do you mean he's no where in Africa, Crimson?"

The elder one sighs, rolling his crimson colored eyes. "He's not in Africa; Maroon and I looked everywhere with the help of that idiot Cyan."

Upon hearing his name, Cyan came running up, his wild blond hair bouncing and his lined cheeks blushed with happiness. "I heard my name, believe it! What's up? Do I need to save Periwinkle? Did we find Green? Does Periwinkle's cousin Indigo still want me dead?"

Maroon groans with annoyance. "Shut up, Cyan…"

Orange rolls his eyes at the display. "Go mess with Periwinkle…"

With that, Cyan ran off to find the shy girl. Crimson shook his head at the display of stupidity before looking back at Orange. "Where would you like us to look now?"

Grinning, Orange's ringed eyes locks with the crimson orbs. "Check the United States… I'm heading off to Russia to check there." With that, the secondary color turns to take his leave.

* * *

Grey stares down from his perch on the cloud, his head cocking slightly to the side. "Huh… very peculiar…" He reaches up, pushing he cloth off of his left eyes to look down at the earth with the yellow colored eye, the only bit of color on his entire body. "White…! Come look at this." He calls, turning to look over his shoulder.

The white haired man walks over, his arms crossed in annoyance, blue streaks lining his cheeks; the rest of his body was pure white. "If you're trying to tell me to watch over little Cyan again, I'm going to—"

"No, not that…" Grey turns back around, pointing at the planet they hover above. "The colors are seen by humans now… one of them triggered Black's spell."

White perks up at this, shoving the grey haired shade aside to look down at the earth as well. He grins, the blue lines along his cheeks scrunching up. "So it would seem…"

The two shades look up, a grin still in place on White's face when they see the darkest shade. "What are you two doing?"

"Watching your spell come into action, Black…" Grey replied, his voice hinting at a grin behind his mask.

The darkest of the three shades smiles at this. "Oh, is that so…?" His eyes flash crimson as a sinister smirk crosses his face, the eyes returning to their shade of onyx. "Good… Green finally met his little human puppet."

* * *

Zetsu sighs, shaking his head. "That's just too messed up…" Kisame nods in agreement. "I mean really; there's a personification for every color in existence, but humans can't see them?"

Purple nods enthusiastically. "Exactly; Green and I are two of the three secondary colors." She glances at Pink, her grin dispersing. "She's just a shade made from Red…"

Pink scoffs, glaring out the window to watch the snow fall.

They had explained everything to Kisame and Zetsu, but the two humans were in denial. Even when Kakuzu had said it was true—though he doubted it as well—neither of them would break.

Pink squeals then, jumping away from the window just before someone came crashing through it. His long raven hair fell into his face dramatically as he lands on the floor in the middle of the room. Looking up slowly, his hair fell from his eyes, revealing crimson orbs.

He slowly stood straight, looking down at Green, his eyes narrowing. "I suggest you remove yourself from the United States… Orange is coming once he has finished his search in Russia." The crimson eyed color looks around at the other people, his eyes finally locking on Kisame.

Kisame stares up at Crimson, his eyes wide with amazement. "You… you're… that kid from before…"

Hidan perks up, looking back at the fish owner. "You mean you've met my cousin, Crimson?"

Kisame stood, towering over the shade of red. "Yeah… he was in my fish shop once…"

Crimson looks away, trying to ignore this human as though he were denying it. He straightens, looking over his shoulder to the window he'd busted through. Maroon was climbing through slowly, his expression anything _but_ happy.

"Did you really need to do that?"

* * *

Red froze, his eyes widening. "Crimson and Maroon…" His companions look back at him, waiting for him to continue. "They've… found Green…"

Blue becomes tense, biting at her bottom lip. "They're loyal to Orange rather than you, Red…"

Shaking his head, the red haired puppeteer sighs. "Orange isn't with them; in fact, Crimson sent me this message himself…"

Yellow perks up at this, his grin unable to be hidden. "That's good then, right, un?"

Slowly, Blue nods her head as well. "Then… where are they?"

"Somewhere in the United States…" Red closes his eyes, concentrating at the telepathic message his child sent him. "New York…"

* * *

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Green shouts, backing up to the wall. Purple and Pink stood protectively in front of the color, glaring with uncertainty at the two shades of red.

Crimson sighs, reaching for his throbbing temples. "Green, Orange just wants to talk with you…"

"Like _hell_ that's all he wants!" Hidan shouts back, curling his fists. "He wants to kill me!"

Kisame and Zetsu cower behind Kakuzu, uncertain as to what these colors were able to do. Maroon watches them, his thoughts reeling through his head.

Crimson moves closer to the other colors within the room, his dark eyes locked onto Green's face. "Fine, then we'll force you to go to Orange…"

A hand clamps down onto the elder red's shoulder, surprising the color for a split second. Looking up, Crimson stares up at his supposed attacker, unraveled upon seeing Kakuzu.

"You're going to take Hidan, then…?" Kakuzu says slowly, his strangely colored eyes shining with something foreboding. "I don't think I want this to happen… if every shade of green is destroyed because that idiot of there—" he jabs his thumb towards the cowering color he'd housed for three months, "—then I feel as though it's my responsibility to protect him."

Crimson's eyes light up at this, his name shining through in the color of the irises. "You…? A human…?" He scoffs, shoving the large man's hand from his shoulder. "Even so, the minute you triggered the curse by kissing Green, you had started the end of all colors."

Kakuzu became tense at these words. "What do you mean?"

"Did you not think that if there are colors, there are also shades?" Crimson turns, looking up at the taller human. "Shades have been around much longer than colors. Of course, there are only three shades in existence while colors grow larger with each passing discovery.

"White, being the oldest and practical creator of the world is the nicest of the three, never once having thought of over throwing the colors he helped create. Grey, the child of White and founder of the darkest and most evil shade—Black.

"Black placed a curse upon the colors, making it so that each color has their own way of being destroyed. Every shade of yellow are triggered if they are touched by a human upon their cheek. Shades of blue trigger the curse when they shake hands with a human. Children of Red and he himself activate it when they brush the shoulder of a human. Orange does so by having a human touch his back, Purple upon a hug and Green with a kiss."

Kakuzu stares down at the color, his eyes widening. He had kissed Green earlier that morning.

"The curse is as it is. It is only triggered by the one human who can see at least one of the colors touches that color in the activation. Upon doing so, every human is given the ability to see the colors. After that, in a matter of days, that color slowly weakens and its children they created without the help of another color die. Once all of their children are gone, it is the last to go. If none of the main six are the triggers, then that shade will have destroyed every one of their brother and sisters, then finally themselves and shortly followed by whoever their parents are.

"This curse was made by black in order for the shades to take control of the world again, make it completely dark. Every color is attacked one by one, destroyed and then replaced by a shade."

Crimson's words hung in the air, his eyes slowly closing as he takes a deep breath.

"The only way to end the curse from going too far is to either kill the human who triggered it—" his crimson eyes flash open to stare at Kakuzu "—or destroy the color who allowed it to happen, thus creating a new color in it's place." He turns to stare at Green, who looked taken aback.

"That…" He starts, his face twisting into anger. "That is bullshit! If it were true, why didn't Blue or Yellow tell me anything?!"

"Because Yellow was busy raising Orange with Red and you refused to listen to Blue, despite all she's done for you."

The words stung, but Green knew it to be true. Looking up from his feet, he locks eyes with Kakuzu, his heart fluttering.

Despite not knowing what was going on inside his heart, he turns to Crimson, a new found excitement reining him to find an answer. "Is there a way to stop this?"

Crimson is taken aback, his eyes widening for a mere second. "Well… it's not for certain, but White is stronger than Black, especially with the help of Grey…"

"So you're saying that White and Grey together could reverse the curse?" Green asks, looking excited.

"It's… possible, but they could be on Black's side." Maroon answers, stepping up to stand at his brother's side. "It would take convincing to make it work."

Pink perks up at this, looking back at Hidan. "But Grey seems to have a soft spot for Maroon, Cyan and me!"

Maroon straightens at this, seeming to have forgotten. "That's right… when we were younger; Grey watched out for us… in fact, I think White even liked Cyan a little, even if he said he hated him."

Green smirks at this, looking back at Kakuzu. "Then… this means I still have a chance to save my children from the curse?"

Crimson nods, looking between the human and his uncle. "I'm certain you can even save yourself from Orange's wrath if you fix your own mistakes; maybe even avoid killing this human."

Kakuzu turns to look at his friends, who had finally stopped cowering, and smiles. "So… what do you say?"

Kisame and Zetsu look to one another, smirks covering their own lips. "I say…" Kisame starts, looking back at Kakuzu before turning to the smaller male behind him. "We help the colors—" He moves closer, moving his friend aside to lean over to Crimson's eye level "—especially you, Crimson…"

"Get out of my face…"

* * *

Orange scowls for the thousandth time. He had looked everywhere in Russia and most of Europe, but there were no signs of that idiot brother of his.

He turns upon hearing laughter, seeing two of the Spanish children running towards him after a ball. The orange ball bounces upon his leg, stopping beside him. The two children run up, not bothering to look at the person their ball had hit.

The second child however stops himself from chasing his friend, looking up at the color with confusion. Orange stares back, his ringed eyes holding no emotion.

"_¡Buenas tardes, señor! ¿Cómo se llama usted?_" He says cheerily, a grin growing slowly on his face.

Orange stares back, coughing a little in surprise. "Uh… _Yo no soy nadie_…" He says, turning away.

The child grabs his pant leg, pulling him back. "_¿Cómo puede ser nadie? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo se llama usted?_" He asks again, cocking his head to the side in wonder.

Orange sighs, realizing the child wasn't about to let him go. "_Me llamo_ Oran—er… Nagato…" He corrected himself, realizing Orange wasn't exactly a human name.

He stares up at 'Nagato' for a minute before grinning again. "_¿De dónde es usted?_"

Orange had to admit, the kid had manners. But still, he didn't have time for this. "_Irse mí solo_…" With that, he turns and walks away from the Spaniard.

The child calls after him however, asking other questions Orange didn't understand—though he guessed the kid was asking where he was going.

Where he was going, however, wasn't the kid's business—he needed to find Green, and fast.

* * *

Blue sighs, staring up at the building before her. "Are you sure Crimson and Maroon are here?"

Red nods beside her, moving to walk into the building. Yellow follows without question, looking back at her for a split second. Hesitantly, Blue followed the pair.

Bounding up the stairs of the apartment complex, Red directs the other primary colors to the fifth floor. As though he had been there before, the puppeteer heads straight to the door numbered 2291 and barges right in, his companions in tow.

Three of the apartment's occupants—and only as it seemed—turn at the sound of the slamming door. Maroon stood in the middle of the room, his face as passive as ever, Purple and Pink seated on the couch beside him. Other than the three, no one else was in the room, let alone the apartment.

Red turns to Maroon, leveling his gaze to a glare. "Where is he…?"

"Left with Crimson…" Maroon replies simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Those three humans went with them."

Blue twitches, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. "Where did Crimson take my son?"

Maroon sighs, thrusting his hands into his pockets in a bored manner. "Crimson told Green about a way to reverse the curse without killing him or that human of his." He pauses, appearing to think about something. "I think… he took him to see Grey and White…"

Yellow grew tense, looking back and forth between his companions. Blue twitches once more, the glare on her face darkening; Red remained stoic.

"Thank you…" He murmurs, turning to pull the blond from the room, stopping only to wait for Blue.

She glares at Maroon, her dashing orange colored eyes shining with something no color had ever seen. "Does Orange know about this?"

"No…" Maroon murmurs, closing his eyes. "He was not and will not be informed."

* * *

Kakuzu could handle having the annoying idiot live with him in his apartment. He could live with having two friends that barged in unannounced as if they owned the place. He could even put up with the aforementioned color's constant whining.

But Green's _nephew_, now that was an entirely different story.

Crimson was cold hearted, rude and—as the days drew by, this became especially apparent—selfish. He would constantly nag Hidan, even if that idiot albino hadn't done wrong. He would continue to shoot down Kisame's advancements—though Kakuzu partially understood that one, but he did believe the color could do it a little less… _violent_…

He spoke when spoken to, he kept the same look on his face, he was the last to fall asleep and the first to awaken, and sometimes Kakuzu simply believed the color wasn't sleeping so he could watch them in their sleep.

All in all, Kakuzu didn't trust Crimson.

But Green did.

And that was the problem.

Purple had filled Kakuzu in on Crimson and Maroon's loyalty to Orange, and from what all the colors had said, Orange wants Hidan's head on a pedestal or something. Though, despite he only knew Hidan for so long and only recently named him something more reasonable than _Green_, he still felt the necessity to protect him.

Or something like that.

And the idiot was probably playing himself right into a trap by trusting Crimson so easily. Was he really that stupid?

Kakuzu hadn't made Kisame and Zetsu come along—though he knew Kisame would go anywhere the crimson eyed color was—but he knew he would have gone with Green, so as to protect him if Crimson tried anything.

But the color was so _damn_ sneaky! Sometimes, he'd just appear at Kakuzu's side and—

"Move…" The stoic voice said simply, startling Kakuzu from his thoughts. He had stopped to think about how much he didn't trust Crimson and only then had his companions noticed.

"You okay, Kakuzu?" Zetsu asks, turning to stare back at his friend. He twitches, trying to control the other personality from sneering a jibe.

He nods, moving forward to Hidan's side. The color stares up at him as they continue walking through the dense woods, worry in his brow. "'Kuzu…?"

He almost smirks. It seems the albino had given him a pet name… "What?"

"Are you okay?" Hidan cocks his head to the side, some of his snow white hair falling into his eyes. Kakuzu lets the smirk go, pushing the strands out of the color's pale face.

"I'm fine…"

Crimson scoffs ahead of them, stopping to turn around. "Well aren't you getting along well with the _human_?"

Green scowls in reply, huffing before crossing his arms in anger.

"You're such a child…" Crimson jeers, turning to continue through the trees.

"At least I know what its like to have a childhood…" Hidan says under his breath, slowly following his nephew.

Nothing else was said as they continued, and it was only then that Kakuzu really started to focus on where they were.

Uh… or at least, trying to figure out where they'd gone.

* * *

It had been quite a long time, the three humans having lost track of the days. It was apparent to them that it had been at least a month since they left to find the two brighter shades.

"Itachi~…" Kisame whines, draping his arm over Crimson's shoulder, causing the color to sigh at the name.

"I'm Crimson…"

Kisame had, obviously, given the color a human name, just like Kakuzu had Green. Crimson still had yet to actually allow him to call him that, but he'd learned to let Kisame did as he please—as long as the human kept his place.

"Itachi~," He says again, louder this time with a bit more whine, "are we almost there…?"

Crimson sighs, stops and shoves the fish like man's arm from his shoulder. "We _are_ here, you blubbering fool…" He turns to Green nodding to the opening before them.

It had been so long since any of them had seen anything other than trees, so when they saw the black and white castle-styled home, they all gaped.

"Well…?" 'Itachi' presses, glaring daggers at his supposed uncle. "Aren't you going to go find White and Grey?"

Green nods, but looks at his nephew with confusion. "I thought the shades lived in the sky…"

"No, they just stay there." Crimson groans, rolling his eyes before dramatically pointing at the slightly creepy house. "_That_ is where White, Grey and Black live…"

Hidan shivers as a streak of lightning flashes in the background of the house, ominously lighting up the rather dark atmosphere. Kakuzu takes the smaller man's hand, squeezing in reassurance. Hidan squeezes back.

Green begins to walk towards the house, his hand falling from his human's hand. As the three human's watch the color, Kakuzu thinks about why he'd grabbed the color's hand. Impulse? Must have been something like that.

"Please tell me you're going with him…" Crimson says then, earning the trio's attention. After they continue to stare blankly at the color, he sighs and rubs his temples. "Fine, I'll go too…"

Upon hearing this, Kisame perks up and immediately takes the weasel's hand, pulling him along behind him to catch up with Crimson's uncle.

Zetsu looks at Kakuzu, his expression inquiring something. "I don't want to talk about it…" The miser murmurs, following their friend seconds later. Zetsu silently trails behind.

* * *

Yellow groans, rubbing at his throbbing temples. "I hate this, un! Why do the shades have to live in the middle of NO WHERE?!"

Red shakes his head in annoyance. "We don't like this either, babe…"

Blue nods in agreement. "So quit complaining. We're almost there anyway…"

Sighing, Yellow gives in and continues to be leaded into the forest. Groaning again, he bites his bottom lip. "Can we at least rest, un?"

"No."

"But Red, I—"

"I said no, Yellow."

The blond shuts up at that. If Red ever called him by his name, that meant his lover was _not_ in the mood for childish games.

* * *

Green pokes his head into the front door of the black and white house, peering around the corridors of the room. Nothing shines in the candle light, all bleak and colorless, just the way a shade would live.

Kakuzu creeps behind Hidan, looking around at the monochrome front room, the color doing the same. Their companions follow suit, their eyes trained on the bleakness of the room.

"This room is…" Kisame began softly, barely above a whisper. "Depressing." He finishes, his voice rising to a near shout and echoing in the deserted room.

Crimson flashes him a glare leaning against the pillar at his side to keep from punching the loud mouth. In a flash, the dull grey designs wrapping around the pillar light up, turning crimson and running up the pillar along the lines.

They all stare at the pillar in surprise. "Whoa…" Kisame starts again, his voice soft again. "Itachi, did you just make the grey turn crimson?"

"My name is _Crimson_, not _Itachi_…" The shade of red mutters, glaring at he black and white checkered floor.

Green looks down at the floor as well, realizing he'd been stepping on the white squares rather than the black. Slowly, as if he were unsure, the color brought his foot back down onto the black square beside him. It flashed green for a split second, the color remaining once the light disappeared.

Dual smirks appear on Crimson and Hidan's lips as they glance to one another. In rapid movements, the two colors begin to run all over the place. Green hopped from once black square to the next, lighting it up and turning it green. 'Itachi' dashed across the room, touching any pillar similar to the once he'd first touched, the grey designs lighting up to his respected color as well.

As soon as they had gotten everything they figured to be their color, the two stood in the middle of the room, looking at their handy work.

The human trio looked around as well, Kisame whistling in excitement. "Looks like Christmas in here…"

"Hmm… very true, but it should be a little more black and white." A husky voice sounds from the stairs, startling the group. They all turn to stare at the three shades standing at the top of the stairs.

In the middle of the newly arrived trio, the darkest shade stood, his long black hair cascading down his back.

"Good to see you… Green and Crimson…"

* * *

Yellow grins, seeing the black and white building between the trees's opening. "There it is, un!"

Red led the way once again, the three primary colors sprinting the rest of the way. Once out of the thicket of trees, the three stop, their eyes widening.

Standing before the house, in all his glory, was Orange.

* * *

Crimson and Green slowly back away from the larger immortals, though neither of them seemed to fear the three shades.

Black grins down at the two, his colorless face ominously turning darker the wider he smiled. His eyes flashes red then, noticed instantly by Crimson.

"What… are you…?" Crimson manages to say, fighting to keep his breathing normal. He slowly took notice to the bleak black creeping across the floor, turning Green's work back to the dull shade it had once been, and slowly crawling up his legs.

Jumping, the darker shade of red pulls at his uncle, getting him away from the shadow trying to consume him.

Black frowns at this. "So you noticed…"

* * *

Orange sighs and looks back to the discolored house. "Go save him Blue… I know you love him…"

Blue bites her bottom lip, shaking her head. "Yes but… as a son, I love him." She moves closer to the secondary color, reaching up to wrap her arms around the color's neck. "You're _my_ complimentary color, Orange…"

His eyes widen at this, seeming to have never taken this to consideration.

"You're… you're right…"

* * *

Kakuzu wasn't completely sure what had happened after the encounter with Black and his brothers. All he remembered was that Zetsu knew Black from somewhere (probably the childhood Zetsu never wanted to talk about) and the two were living together now.

Don't get the plant lover wrong, Black was never truly a shade.

Apparently, the war against the primaries happened because Black, Grey and White had been the original secondary colors. Though Green II (he didn't like this new dub after White ended up being Green I) wasn't sure what war his parents were talking about, he sure as hell didn't care.

The curse, as Kakuzu had found out, was up lifted once the primaries stepped into the encounter with the shades. Blue, Yellow and Red all turned the spell they themselves placed on the original secondary colors, shocking Green and Orange—uh, Green II and Orange II.

"This has been the longest month of my life…" Kakuzu grumbles, stepping into the warm bath water. A chuckle came from his companion before he felt Green II lean back onto him.

"True, but I did learn a lot!" Hidan says, lifting his hands to blow a bubble out from between his circled fingers. "Like the fact my mom has always had a thing for Orange…"

"You mean Orange II… I don't think she likes Orange I…"

"Black is a freak anyway!" Hidan huffs, glancing over his shoulder to the human he leaned on. "How can he like your friend Zetsu?"

"I guess…" Kakuzu starts, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. "They go _way_ back…"

Green didn't seem to understand what he meant, but the albino didn't press any further.

"I'm happy for Crimson…" He murmurs, sitting straight to look back at Kakuzu once again. "Though I feel bad for Kisame…"

Kakuzu scoffs, shaking his head. "Sharky can live—and your nephew can keep him out of my apartment…"

After the revelation of the original secondary colors, Kisame had somehow won over Itachi—who had finally accepted the human name. Kakuzu and Hidan hadn't seen the two since, and it'd been a week.

Green II turns to look suggestively at his human. "So… you mean you want _alone time_ in your apartment…?"

"Yes…"

Hidan pulls himself away from Kakuzu, turning to face the miser completely. An innocent look spread across his face. "With me…?"

Kakuzu chuckles, pulling the color close to peck a kiss on his pouting lips. "Wouldn't want it any other way, Hidan…"

**

* * *

Hurray for Crappy Ending!**

**Very long authoress comment time!**

It ended crappy because it was taking too long.

So… let's see… where to begin to explain… Oh yes!

**Order of color appearance/mention**: Green II—Hidan, Blue—Konan, Yellow—Deidara, Red—Sasori, Purple II—Ino, Orange II—Pein/Nagato, Blue-Green—Shikamaru, Emerald—Lee, Other shades of green—Whoever you want them to be, Pink—Sakura, Crimson—Itachi, Maroon—Sasuke, Cyan—Naruto, Periwinkle—Hinata, Indigo—Neji, Grey/Purple I—Kakashi, White/Green I—Jiraiya, Black/Orange I—Madara/Tobi

Yeah, I know, some of them weren't even actually in it. But that is who they are and I'm sticking to it.

So there's actually a lot more to this story than I have here. Just, I don't have time to put it all out, so enjoy this tiny bits and pieces of it instead. And yes, I did this for the 100 theme challenge. Why wouldn't I? It's about colors! Color is one of the themes.

Anyway, I decided to practice my Spanish in this, so for the translation (if you don't know Spanish): "_Good afternoon, sir! What is your name?_" He says cheerily, a grin growing slowly on his face.

Orange stares back, coughing a little in surprise. "Uh… _I am nobody_…" He says, turning away.

The child grabs his pant leg, pulling him back. "_How can you be nobody? Tell me! What is your name?_" He asks again, cocking his head to the side in wonder.

Orange sighs, realizing the child wasn't about to let him go. "_My name is_ Oran—er… Nagato…" He corrected himself, realizing Orange wasn't exactly a human name.

He stares up at 'Nagato' for a minute before grinning again. "_Where are you from?_"

Orange had to admit, the kid had manners. But still, he didn't have time for this. "_Leave me alone_…" With that, he turns and walks away from the Spaniard. (End translation)

So yeah, that's what they said. I love Spanish…

The trio of shades… yes, they each have one of the primary colors on them—blue on white, yellow on grey, and red on black. Why? Because in an unexplained bit (I forgot to put in), the original secondary colors had a long hard battle for dominance over the earth with the primaries, and obviously the primaries won and created other colors. But they made their original creation of secondary colors shades, who were still able to leave their mark in random places, though not in color. Of course, the battle ended once the three had left their significant color on at least one of the shades (tis why Jiraiya has blue streaks instead of red and Kakashi's sharingan eye is yellow instead of red, because I wanted Madara to keep his sharingan.)

Uh… let's see… another thing… Red calling Yellow by his name meaning he doesn't want to play around—just something I thought I should add. Red normally calls Yellow babe or love when talking to him instead of his name. Very rare for Red to call Yellow, well, Yellow.

Orange is very crazy, yes. But he knows Spanish! Haha, and well, he's not so bad, just wants Blue to acknowledge him (which she does, cause come on, her eyes are Orange, _his_ color. Plus, Blue and Orange are complimentary colors!) I guess I just wanted to make Pein's character the protagonist in this.

Kakuzu and Hidan falling in love so easily. Tis part of the curse. Most colors have a human who they basically are meant to be with, but if they never meet this human, when they die, a new human is born to take their place. This doesn't mean EVERY human is meant to be with a color, but most humans do actually end up with their human.

Uh… if you have any questions that weren't answered in this long comment, let me know!


End file.
